Unreleased
An unreleased item is an item that is in the Neopets servers, but it is unknown if said item will ever be released to the public. List of Unreleased Items *Angry Villager Plushie, Brunos Mysterious Potion - These items were originally intended to be Daily Dare prizes for Bruno's Backwoods Breakaway, but due to a mistake, they were not awarded. More information on what happened. *Apple Chia Morphing Potion *Avvie Pro - Show off your truly elite status with the most exclusive avatars in Neopia. This item was announced on April Fools' Day 2016, but was never released or circulated in Neopia. *Balloon Gift Wrap *Barf Sound Track *Barf Splat Background *Bearog (TCG) *Black Belt, Black Top Chop Robe, Black Top Chop Trousers - These items were intended to be random awarded when playing Top Chop, but was never activated. *Blue Faerie Eraser *Blue Ixi (TCG) *Blue Party Horn *Blue Snorkle Pinata *Blumaroo Pet Of The Month Background *Bottled Grey Faerie *Brightvale Door - Be sure to lock it to protect all you books. *Brightvale Mirror - You wont really be able to see yourself very well, but at least this is a nice looking mirror! *Brightvale Vase - Display your brightest flowers in this Brightvale vase. *Brown Shoyru Morphing Potion *Brown Splyke Plushie *Burrito in the Wall - Some Neopian's idea of a joke while repairing an old wall. This item was removed from the site on January 24, 2017 as a response to public disapproval. *Chocolate Pile of Soot *Cloud Draik Morphing Potion *Daily Dare Game Switch Ticket - This item was originally planned to be released during 2008's Daily Dare. It would have allowed you to switch the Daily Dare game for the day. *Deadly Apple Pie - A slice from this pie would probably be your last. *Decorative Spyder Web *Dung Paving Stones *Elderly Apple - This wise apple should be kept on a shelf to be admired. *Elegant Brightvale Window - No one would be caught dead in Brightvale without a stained glass window in their Neohome. *Faerie Bloopy *Faerie Huggy *Faerie Kookith *Faerie Magaral *Faerie Pepito *Faerie Pygui *Faerie Stego *Faerie Trumpadon *Faerie Uni (TCG) *Faerieland Door - This door is sturdy enough to protect even the Hidden Tower! *Faerieland Window - If you didnt get enough view of the clouds inside your Neohome, this will give you plenty to look at outside. *Fancy Lost Desert Bed, Fancy Lost Desert Rug - These items were intended to be redeemed with a code from any of the Series 3 collectible figures. *Festival Negg Collectable Charm - An unreleased item from the 2013 Festival of Neggs. *Fire Koi Morphing Potion *Forgotten Apple - It looks like someone forgot this apple last year... *Ghost Meepmallows - These poor meepmallows have clearly met an untimely demise. *Giant Chomby Club - This club wasnt always so nasty looking but he uses it to smash through thorny bushes and some of the thorns have become stuck to the club! *Giant Chomby Helmet *Giant Chomby Tail Spike *Glowing Draik Morphing Potion *Gold Babaa *Gold Symol *Green Lupe (TCG) *Green Meerca Pinata *Green Party Hat *Jaunty Blue Hat - Look dapper with this fashionable blue hat! his item was meant to be a prize for Treasure Keepers but was never released. *Jelly Paint Brush *Jelly Poogle (TCG) *Jelly Puppyblew (TCG) *Jelly Shoyru (TCG) *Jelly World (TCG) *JubJub Pet Of The Month Background *Kiko Cadet Plushie - An unreleased item from the 2013 Festival of Neggs. *Kiko Lake Bathtub *Kiko Lake Door *Kiko Lake Shower Curtain *Kiko Lake Window *Kiko Pet Of The Month Background *Krawk Island Door *Krawk Island Window *Lord Darigans Mask *Lost Desert Serpent Sink *Maraquan Door *Maraquan Sludgy *Meerca Menace Belt *Meerca Menace Boots *Meerca Menace Gloves *Meerca Menace Mask *Melted Crayon Island Background *Melted Creepy Crayon Foreground *Mootix Launcher (TCG) *Mutant Dandan *Name Change Certificate - Use this certificate to change your accounts user or pets name. Choose carefully, these certificates dont come cheap and can only be used once! This is like Marapets' Pet certificate, announced on April Fools' Day 2016, but was never released or circulated in Neopia. (And most likely never will be!) *Negg Celebration Background *Negg Smoke Bomb *Neocash Printer - Thats right, you can now print your own Neocash! For the low price of 100 NP, you will gain 1 NC. This item was announced on April Fools' Day 2016, but was never released or circulated in Neopia. (And most likely never will be!) *Neopia Central Salad Bowl *Neopia Central Stew Cauldron *Onion Chia Pop - This is should not be confused with its released counterpart, the Magical Onion Chia Pop. *Orange Draik Morphing Potion *Orange Jelly (TCG) *Orange JubJub Star Balloon *Orange Party Horn *Party In A Box *Party Invitation *Party Supplies *Pinata Candy *Pink Hopso Plushie *Pink Kacheek Star Balloon - Show your Neopian love with pride with this Pink Kacheek Star Balloon With Screen. This item is available from a Neopets Mini Pals item code. *Pink Kadoatie (TCG) *Pink Kougra Morphing Potion *Pink Lupe Plushie *Plain White Bucket *Plushie Urgoni *Polka Dot Gift Bag *Purple Florg Plushie *Purple Gelert Star Balloon - This item is available from a Neopets Mini Pals item code. *Purple Magaral Plushie *Purple Patchwork Capelet - This capelet was patched together from pieces of many other capelets! *Rainbow Florg Plushie *Rainbow Flotsam Toy *Rainbow Jetsam Toy *Rainbow Kimbi *Rainbow Moehog Morphing Potion *Raindorf (TCG) *Red Kougra (TCG) *Refreshing Barrel Water *Rejuvenating Negg Serum *Robot Geb *Robot Greeble *Robot Horus *Robot Puppyblew *Robot Rock *Scary Mutant Ona Mask *Scrambled Neggs *Shadow Aisha (TCG) *Smiley Snack Mystery Capsule *Snorkle Pinata Snot Arkmite *Snot Arkmite *Snow Faerie Globe (TCG) *Soup Faerie Apron *Soup Faerie Bowl *Soup Faerie Spoon *Speckled Alkenore *Spectral Cinnamon Rolls *Sponge Apple *Spotted Peadackle *Spotted Peo *Spotted Pwerko *Spotted Snomorg *Spotted Tanizard *Spotted Tenna *Stamp Retriever - With this ticket, you can retrieve any elusive or rare stamp that your album is missing. This item was announced on April Fools' Day 2016, but was never released or circulated in Neopia. *Starry Scorchio (TCG) *Strawberry Babaa Striped Gift Bag *Striped Gift Bag Striped Slorg *Striped Slorg Stylish Green Hankee *Stylish Green Hankee - This hankee is just like the one that Apple Bobbing Bart likes to keep! *Super Cement Mixer *Swaying Tire Swing *Terror Mountain Winter JubJub Power Bounce Token 25-Pack *The Many Disguises of the Imposter Apple - This unidentified fruit is wanted in three different Neopian lands. *Three Cultists Plushie *Tormund (TCG) *Tyrannian Frogarott *Tyrannian Hopso *Tyrannian Hornsby *Tyrannian Scorchio Wig *Ultramax Hammertron - It may look like a crudely made metal hammer, but the Ultramax Hammertron is far superior! This item seems to be intended to be a prize in the Neopet V2 event, but it was either never properly released or the recipients were never found. *Wax Crayon *Were Apple - Half apple, half something else! *When Neggs Explode - An unreleased item from the 2013 Festival of Neggs. *Where It All Began Background - Did you ever wonder where it all began? This item was meant to be a prize for Treasure Keepers but was never released. *White Nimmo Morphing Potion *Wooden Key Quest Door Background - This item was intended as a prize for those who participated in a Key Quest load test on April 30, 2009, but the test never occurred. *Yellow Birthday Cake *Yellow Chezzoom Plushie *Yellow Kacheek (TCG) *Yellow Shoyru (TCG) Category:Item